


Dear Everyone

by SummerInAmsterdam



Series: EtNuary [11]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Apologies, But he's definitely under the influence of some dark stuff, For real someone help this poor guy!, Guilt, He loves his friends I promise, Joey's not a bad guy, Letters, Possession, Regret, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Joey attempts to contact everyone he's wronged in the past in the only way he can...EtNuary Day 11: Joey Graceffa
Relationships: The Savant | Joey Graceffa & Everyone, The Savant | Joey Graceffa/Daniel Preda (mentioned)
Series: EtNuary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589350
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	Dear Everyone

Dear everyone,

None of you want to hear from me, and I know exactly why. You have every right to hate me. You have every right to tear this letter apart, or burn it, or feed it to your dogs. ~~I’m not even sure how this will reach you, but if it does, I nee~~ But I want you all to know how sorry I am. And I know an apology might not count for much, but it’s the best I can do for right now.

To those who I first invited to the 1920s estate: I take full responsibility for what happened to all of you. I kept having nightmares about that house, and I think it might have convinced me to invite you all. I just thought it would be a fun night of dressing up with friends. None of that should have happened to you. If I could turn back time and stop myself from ever going into that house in the first place, I’d do it in a heartbeat. I’m sorry I dragged you all into this.

To those who were tricked into coming to the Victorian mansion: You shouldn’t have been involved in any of this. I promise you, I wasn’t the one who invited you to that ball. None of you deserved to go through what you’ve gone through. I know I’m not totally blameless. History repeated itself. As much as I hated it, I stood by as you were all killed in the worst ways possible. I knew you all needed me, and I didn’t do enough. I want to make it up to you all and make it like that disaster never happened. I’m sorry I didn’t do more to protect you.

To those who I brought into Everlock: None of you knew what you were in for, and that’s all my fault. You just thought you were going to save a town in the seventies - not sacrifice yourselves in the process. I had a choice to bring you guys there or not, and I chose the former because I was a coward. You all just wanted to help out of the goodness of your hearts, and look what I did to you. I can’t take any of that back, but I hope you can at least find some comfort in knowing that Everlock was able to have a future again because of all of you. Each and every one of you saved that town. And you’re what made me realize what great friends I ~~have~~ had, and if I can ever repay you for that, I promise I will. I’m sorry I lied to you all.

To those of you I didn’t save from the Museum of the Dead:  ~~Oh God why am I writin g this I can't do thi~~ You should all be alive. Every single one of you deserved to get out. Every single one of you should be alive and happy. Every single one of you should be back with your friends and families. I wanted to make all the wrongs I did right, and instead, I let you all die. Again. I want to make them right. I  _ need _ to make them right. I don’t know how I’m gonna save you, but I will. I promise. I’m sorry for what I did to all of you.

To those of you who are left: Whatever happens next, I want you all to promise me that you’ll  _ live. _ Go on with your lives. Travel. Explore the world. Chase the stars. Grow old with someone. Do anything you can to keep going. Keep each other safe with everything you have. After everything you’ve been through, I never want you to go through that Hell ever again. Please take care of Daniel for me, okay? I’m sorry you had to go through everything with me.

If anyone else is reading this,  ~~don’t come find me. I won’t tell you where I am because I don’t want anyone else to die. Don’t try to save me after I’ve done something stupid. Something’s got a hold of me, and I don’t want anyone else to fall victim to it. I’m trying to escape it, but it won’t let go of me. I don’t have a lot of time! I think it’s starting to take o _ver again! If you know what’s good for you, stay away from me! Please for the love of God DO NOT COME LOOKING F_ ~~ **_I’m trapped in Pandora’s Box, and I need your help. I think I’m still in the museum. Check there first. Don’t worry - I’ll be waiting._ **

**_I’ll see you soon._ **

**_Ever yours,_ **

**_Joey Graceffa._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else part of the "Joey's probably not a bad guy but he's being influenced by some pretty dark stuff" club?


End file.
